All We Are
by Fall for the Bad Guys
Summary: Post season 6. Willow reflects on her relationship with Tara and that Tara had pulled her from the 'Oz hole' Song fanfic. Song is "All We Are" By Matt Nathanson


**AN:** I thought that I would try my chance at a Song fanfic. This is one of my absolute favorite songs and it always makes me think of that Oz/Willow/Tara relationship. So I gave it a shot. It's really about Willow looking back after Tara's death. The song is called "All we are" By Matt Nathanson

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, for that belongs to Joss Whedon-a god-and I do not own the song "All we are" for that is Matt Nathanson's.

All We Are

I remembered, the first Wicca meeting. She was there. Curiosity played at my mind. Something was different about her. I wasn't so sure but now I knew what it was.

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet _

I remembered the time when we were all at the Bronze, before Tara. Veruca's band was playing…again. I held Oz's hand and I was disappointed that he was so focused on her. His look was like a predator eyeing it's pray.

_All of it was lost on me_

I remembered when the two of us were together, a few nights before he left. We lay in his bed, snuggling together. Then the memory of going down into the crypt and I found the two together. They're arms and legs were akimbo and they were both fully non-clothed. Shock, horror and so much pain hit me all at once.

_Buttons sold like property_

He was packing his clothes into a suitcase. Oz said that Veruca was right about the wolf always being there. He said that he was leaving to find a cure, and that he wouldn't come back until he found the cure.

_Sugar on my tongue_

Oz kissed me on my head and walked out the door. I almost thought that it was just a nightmare. But I knew better. Even though I saw him with Veruca, the thought of actually loosing Oz was horrific and it crushed me too much.

_I kept falling over_

_I kept looking backwards_

I kept thinking of Oz. I couldn't get him out of my head. His voice, his smell, or even his face. It killed me every day, every second that I thought of him.

_I went broke believing _

I thought that maybe he would come back. I remembered going to his room and found that his room was stripped bare. Nothing was left but shelves and a crooked mattress on a bed frame. Devon told me he sent for his stuff.

_That the simple should be hard_

I talked to Buffy about it and how bad it feels. I had realized and I had to accept the fact that Oz was gone. And he was never going to come back.

_All we are, we are_

_All we are, we are_

But then I remember, meeting Tara. She had lifted me out of the Oz hole and pulled me back into life. I remembered when we had floated the rose before it went haywire. That connection was there again as we held hands. There was when I realized life…would get better.

_And everyday is a start of something beautiful_

I remembered when the Gentlemen came to Sunnydale. We had been chased by them and we hid in the laundry room. I had tried to use my magic to move the vending machine, but my power was still a little unstable and weak. But when Tara had put her hand to mine and the machine flew across the room I had felt it. It was the first time that I had felt the connection between us. I didn't quite know how to explain it, or fully understand it yet.

But Oz had come back, and I became so confused. I had always wished for him to, but he was just a little too late. I had Tara. I remember going to her about it too. She had told me to do what ever made me happy. So I did.

Other memories flashed through my head. When we first got Miss. Kitty Fantastico, the beginning of my dream when I drew the poem on her back, and when we had moved into the Summer's house.

_I wasted, wasted love for you_

_Traded out for something new_

I remembered when Tara had told me that she was becoming worried about my magic usage. She was worried and said that I should watch how much magic I was using. I had said something to her to make her cry as I walked away from her.

_Well it's hard to change the way you lose_

_If you think you never win_

I remember being in the Magic Box and she had gotten mad at me and walked out on me. I knew I had deserved it then.

_All we are, we are_

_All we are, we are_

I remembered that Tara was packing her stuff, while I sat in the bathroom crying about her leaving. It was all too much like loosing Oz and I couldn't believe I was loosing Tara now too. I wanted to take it all back and rewind. But I knew I couldn't. I had screwed my promise to Tara up and she had stayed true to her word.

_And everyday is a start of something beautiful _

I remembered coming back to the Summer's house with Amy. She kept going on about my 'amazing magic' in front of Tara. I could tell how hurt she was, even though she didn't let it show through. Seeing her like that killed me.

_And in the end the words don't matter_

I remembered the first time we 'broke up' I stayed in the Magic Box as she went off somewhere else. I couldn't believe that we had fought. Giles had said something to Anya about Glory and the Key and I thought of Tara. I panicked and rushed away to find her.

'_Cause in the end nothing stays the same_

I pushed pass the crowds of people to find Tara sitting on the bench by herself. I ran to her and she seemed so distant and lost. Her eyes held a glassy and sort of relaxed and confused look to it. I called her name and she slowly and lazily looked to me, and I pulled her into me.

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

I remember being in the hospital with Tara, Dawn and Buffy shortly after Glory had taken her sanity. It hurt so much to see her so broken and distant like that. My memory jumps to the battle when I ambush Glory and I used a spell to fix Tara. The spell blew us back. I crawled over to Tara to find her sanity had been returned to her. Relief had flooded over me as I hugged her tightly.

Quick memories of me trying to get over her leaving again, and being alone at night came back.

'_Cause all we are, we are_

Then she had come back and we easily made up. She asked me of we could just skip to the part were I was kissing her, of course I agreed and we had kissed passionately.

_All we are, we are_

Snuggling into bed with her. I rested my head on her stomach and she put an arm around me. I felt like this was it. Nothing else was going to happen between us. Tara was here to stay and nothing was going to take her from me. I remembered when we came into the main room, and I was holding Tara's hand. We told Buffy and Dawn that we were back together and kissed in front of them to prove it.

_And everyday is a start of something beautiful, something real_

Then that haunting memory came back. After we had gotten dressed, we had hugged and quickly kissed. I had gone to the dresser and Tara near the window.

_All we are, we are_

There was a gun shot, the sound of glass breaking, and the blood. The scene played out quick. But when it was over Tara was left with a bullet hole in her chest and her blood was splattered on me.

_All we are, we are_

Tara collapsed to the ground and I rushed over to her. I cried and cradled her broken, lifeless body.

_And everyday is a start of something beautiful, beautiful_

I remembered Xander coming to me when I turned to the dark magic. He talked to me, trying to find what little humanity I had left. He said that he wanted crayon breaky Willow. I tried to fight him off, but he had kept saying that he loved me and that if the world was going to end, that there was no one else he'd rather be with when it did. My attempts were weak as I ended up pounding gently on him and my strength had left me as did the darkness. My humanity claimed control of me as I turned back to normal. I was left in Xander's strong arms, crying.

Now I walk to her grave. A quick image of Tara flashes through my mind and I hold my self together. I go through the cemetery to reach Tara's grave. Another image of her flashes through my mind when I kneel down at her head stone.

I traced over the 'T' and then the 'A' and the images when we all went to the beach flashed to my head. That was a nice, peaceful day. My hand sadly falls to my side as I continue to look at Tara's head stone. I feel so lost and alone with out her. It's like someone had stabbed a steak into my heart and pulled out the steak with my heart attached.

I then remembered when Tara and I had danced on her twentieth birthday. We were in each other's embrace and that moment was perfect.

**AN: **So what did you all think! Like it, hate it? Please tell me. I love Tara and Willow and I love Oz and Willow. I thought the little Xander and Willow was cute but the one thing I always hated was the Willow and Kennedy. I loved Tara so much and was pissed of at her death that I really hated Kennedy. Anyways Review please!


End file.
